The Administrative-Scientific Core portion of the Program Project provides investigative and administrative support to all investigators. This core will serve as a resource for Harris, Kendig, and Pohorille, and will make use of the expertise in Eger's laboratory for analysis of anesthetic (and non-anesthetic) gases. These analyses will include measurements of these compounds in both liquid and gas phases, and determination of compound solubilities in various solvent phases. The latter determinations are required by all Project investigators. Solubilities will be determined at several temperatures to permit interpolation of values for specific experiments. Finally, this Core support will permit the more economical purchase of commercially available fluoroalkanes. The Administrative-Scientific Core also will enable Eger to make the administrative arrangements needed for the formal biannual meetings of all investigators and will support the travel of investigators at UCSF and consultants to the program to those meetings. (Separate support for travel is requested by subcontracting institutions.) Administrative overview of budgetary matters also will be supported in this Core. Core funding also will support Eger's efforts to ensure the quality of the work that will result from the program (quality control).